


The Rising Tide

by undeniablymediocre



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeniablymediocre/pseuds/undeniablymediocre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hush, said the morning and its aging sun, and rise, said their moon. They fell with the stories of triumph, and were lulled to sleep with haunting tales of frog-maidens and bark-gnomes. As night donned its satin crown and began its reign once again, the coldbloods in their towers looked down into the sea, the coast, and up to their immortal Empress. The warmbloods looked down to their cracking skin, up from their hives to the shrinking stars. They sang for the Horrorterrors when they woke, their discordant voices echoing through their hives, their bodies, resounding to the edges of Alternia and into the ears of their waiting masters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rising Tide

Once upon a time, there were three maidens. The first, a fair russet maiden, awoke. Longing for a home, she created a tiny dry land, riddled with valleys. The ruby girl was as beautiful and as endearing as she was strong. She was strong because she lived every day in joy and excitement, her feet forever embedded in the sands of time with her head high up in the clouds, for she knew that one day, she would be forced to depart. She danced on the soil every day, and in the ground where she stood grew tiny red flowers to mark her existence. The flowers grew to vines, which came to bear dazzling blue jewels, stretching across the desolation and aiding her in her dance.  
In the same era there lived a maiden of ice with a knack for the magics, whose power seemed to surpass the skies of her imagination. Longing for light, she created a land of her own. She lived each day in stunning recklessness, for she knew that the loyal winds would always carry her -- that she could never fall. Her feet never touched the soils, for she soared across the triumphant mountains which she created, and skimmed the oceans and played the rain, holding each adventure in her bright laugh .  
Far away there was a young mid-blooded maiden, who spent her life in the bowels of a fine viridian forest that she built for comfort. She was cunning and wise, acting as her mind told her to, deeply rooted in righteousness, living each sweep in wondrous prosperity. Her shrewdness was her most charming attribute, and it propelled her to greatness. Her mind grew so great that miracles seemed to sprout from it. Saplings and streams bloomed from her. She captured the saplings into wood, which she never let see daylight, serenading them to power. The streams yawned into the lands and bestowed upon them fertility.  
The lives of the three flourished. Never meeting, they raised their own lands until they grew too vast, for once they touched, the vines, jewels, mountains, water and wood began to grow together, unified into the birth of a world and an era of peace. With the resources, they explored the new lands, harvesting knowledge and trust, the creators of a new life. Sweeps matured and departed quickly, as did this unappreciated peace.  
As the maiden of the skies flew again one day, she came across the gnarled vines, which had grown so tall under the rust girl’s care that they towered into blue terrain, threatening to topple the flight of the sky’s daughter. Without room to fly, the blue maiden touched the ground for the first time, and sought the red damsel, who refused to stop her dance. Enraged, the blue maiden cursed the girl, turning her body to into glassy frozen metal, a form incapable of movement. The amber maiden used the last of her power to steal the magic powers of her opponent before ascending, leaving her cold metallic vessel. The jewels that used to grow then fell and sunk into the ground, and she, in their place sprouted in the form of billions of full red fruits, which changed colors and fell with the seasons.  
The midblood, who heard of the loss of her friend, became irate. She turned to the saplings she had nurtured, which had grown to become magic-rich trees. She, with her spirit and mind, let her trees shed their bark coats, and created magnificent towering white beasts that would roam her world forever, pieces of her mind that would care for the world kinder than their creator. When she ascended, her body turned to rich wood that carried scattered parts of her being.  
Alone and unable to fly, all the blue maiden could do was look into the sky. The jewels that fell from the vines of red glittered around her and reflected the sky she loved. She hung them in the air, but they fell back to the ground. As she breathed her final breath, she too ascended into the sky, and held there forever. While her body turned stone that marked where she lay, her soul was broken into beautiful fragments of light, illuminated by the glow her heart had gathered from an eternity of adventure. She became the stars.  
Sweeps passed. The vines and fruits of the red maiden that woven into a grand jungle. As soon as the blue jewels that she had harvested touched the pure water of the green maiden, they shattered, creating an immortal ocean that covered the once dry land. The trees of knowledge grew to be a forest that held the secrets of the past, and the creatures that had been left to roam flourished in the caverns. The stars twinkled every night, watching over the world that had once been their home.  
One sweep, the metal body left by the red maiden awakened. Out sprang three children in the image of their mother, one the deep red color of the flowers and fruit, one the color of the fresh soil, and one the color of warm sand. They held the magic that had been stolen from their blue predecessor, yet they were cursed with the short lifespan that their own creator had lived. The shards of wood eventually cracked, revealing three other children, one the color of tender leaves, one the color of fine grass, and one the color of a clear spring. They were wise like their mother, and held the limited magics that had sprouted from her knowledge. The mountains shifted to reveal the last of the nine, three children of the colors of the day, night, and cool sunset. They were gifted long life and strength by their mother, yet were grounded like her mountains. The nine children explored, and were tasked with the land that had been gifted to to them. They began harvesting the fruits, climbing the trees, drinking from the rivers, and staring up into the blinking stars, cupping their hands for the stardust that fell. Together they built the world that would soon be called Alternia.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue of a story that may exist soon.


End file.
